Friends Are Forever
by NotAGothChick
Summary: Mara has lived in Danville for a couple of years now, and has experienced many wonderful things, including getting a crush on Ferb! But when a girl about her age and her older brother move into town, Mara's life changes forever when she develops the closest friendship she's ever had. (Hopefully this will be better than the summary...)


**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE FIRST! THANKS.**

_**The following story is NOT about a character pairing. It's about VERY close FRIENDS. Got it? Good.**_

**So, yeah. This is a fic about a somewhat self-based PnF character I made up. Now, you're probably thinking, "oh noes another Mary Sue! D:" Well, don't worry. I am very careful to make sure my characters aren't Mary Sues.**

**Mara is my self-based OC. Paili and Shawn are two other characters I came up with. Other OCs may show up as well, but I'm not quite sure yet.**

**Ken-Wanobi is a parody of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Wibox is a parody of Wii/Xbox.**

**Lastly, I don't know if I'm going to finish this or not, but I figured I'd post it anyhow. Hope you like it! _NO FLAMING,_ PLEASE!**

**Okay, enough of my rambling. Here we go!**

* * *

Mara couldn't believe it. She was finally turning 14! Her mother had said she could throw a party, so they planned out a "nerd-tastic" Space Adventure-themed party. Mara was planning to invite Phineas and Ferb and their friends. There were also two new kids who had moved in next door, and Mara's mother had convinced her to invite them too. Even though the young teenager was very shy, she decided that it couldn't hurt to meet the new neighbors.  
_The more, the merrier!_ she thought to herself as she held a Ken-Wanobi figurine in her hand (Ken was her favorite Space Adventure character). She grinned to herself, remember how she had had a crush on him before. Just then the doorbell rang. When she answered the door, she became face-to-face with her new crush: Ferb Fletcher.  
"Hi Ferb! Hi Phineas!" she said with a smile. "Please come in!"  
The boys stepped inside and made themselves comfortable in the living room.  
"Have you met the new neighbors yet?" asked Phineas.  
"Not yet," Mara admitted. "But if they come today, I will meet them."  
"I met them already," said Phineas. "I know you're gonna love them!"  
Mara smiled to herself. If Phineas liked them, they were probably very friendly.  
Within a few minutes, the doorbell rang again, and Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving had arrived. Pretty soon the house was abuzz with loud chatter. Normally Mara hated a lot of noise, but it was alright. She loved these people very much.  
Finally, the doorbell rang a third time. Mara opened the door, and two unfamiliar figures stood there. One was a girl about her age with long, raven black hair and bright green eyes. The other was a boy that looked a couple of years older. He had short, black hair, which was just below his eye level. His eyes were blue-green.  
_His eyes are the same color as Perry!_ Mara thought, managing to hide a giggle.  
"Hello," she said a bit awkwardly. "You must be the new neighbors."  
"That we are!" the girl said cheerfully. "You must be Mara. Phineas told me about you. Well, Ferb mentioned you too, but he seems to be a pretty quiet guy."  
Mara smiled a bit. "Please come in," she said shyly.  
The new kids came into the house and took a good look around.  
"Nice place," the boy mused.  
"Thanks," Mara said quietly.  
"I'm Paili!" the girl said, reaching out for a handshake. Mara shyly grabbed the girl's hand and shook.  
"I'm Shawn," the boy said, also reaching out his hand. Mara hesitated a moment, then shook his hand. Even though she'd shaken hands with boys before, it still made her feel a bit odd.  
"Welcome to the neighborhood," Mara said with a kind smile.  
"Thanks!" said Paili.  
"Time to eat!" Mara's mother called suddenly.  
"Yay, food!" Paili said excitedly.  
Mara giggled. "I love food," she said.  
"Me too," Paili said with a wink. "Hey, while we're eating, we should get to know each other better!"  
"Okay," Mara replied. She still felt shy, but this girl seemed very nice, so she wanted to learn more about her and see if they had anything else in common. So as the girls ate, they began to talk about their interests, their points of view on things in life, and so much more. They were delighted to find that they were almost exactly alike! Mara had been very shy at first, but she soon felt very comfortable about opening up to Paili.  
Finally, the time came for presents. Mara was very excited, because this was one of her favorite parts. She opened Phineas and Ferb's gift first.  
"The Complete Space Adventure Collection!" she exclaimed happily.  
Next, she opened Isabella's gift, then Irving's, then Buford and Baljeet's. All of them were either Space Adventure or My Little Horse-themed.  
"Thanks," Mara said with a smile.  
Finally, it was Paili and Shawn's turn. Mara gasped in delight when she reached into the gift bag and pulled out a stuffed wolf.  
"I was told you adored wolves," Paili said with a big grin, "so Shawn and I found this for you."  
"Thank you!" Mara said, hugging the wolf.

* * *

After eating cake and playing games on the Wibox, everyone became tired and knew it was time to go home. After everyone else said their goodbyes, Paili gave Mara a hug and slipped her a note. It had an email address on me.  
"Talk to ya later!" the black-haired girl said with a wink.  
"See ya," Mara replied, clutching her stuffed wolf as she watched the new neighbors leave. She smiled warmly as she realized that she had just made a brand new friend. Little did she know just how close they would soon be.


End file.
